Ronnie
Veronica (Ronnie), labeled The Captivating Friend, is a contestant on Total Drama Cutthroat as a member of the Fierce Arachnid. Bio Ronnie is gourgous. She always has been. She hates how people assume just because she's pretty that she's mean but in reality she is very nice to everyone. She never uses her looks to get what she wants, unlike Justin. She loves animals, the beach, cheerleading, signing, playing piano, and hanging with friends. She volenteers at a homeless shelter where she gives them food, clothes, and everything else. Her family have been somewhat poor for the past few years so she needs the money. Veronica prefers to be called by her nickname 'Ronnie'. She never chose to be popular, she always hung out with people who just acted like themselves instead of trying to be something they are not. Also even though she's not mean she loves competitions for fun. She has a pet dog named Roxie. She has a brother and she's cousins with Duncan. Total Drama Cutthroat Ronnie is on Fierce Arachnid Audition Tape Veronica audition.png Trivia *Her design is based of Marlow from 6teen. *Cavi74 made her. *Total Drama Cutthroat is her first fan-fiction. *She works at the Zoo. *Her and Mallory are the only contestants to have green eyes. *Her mom is French and her dad is Itailian but she was born in America. (making her an European-American) *She has a very little french accent from being around her French family a lot in France when she was little. Gallery TDCgrouppicture.png|Ronnie in the group photo. Ronnie&colt.png|Ronnie Vs. Colt Ronnie Ponytail.png|Ronnie with ponytail Veronica Swimsuit.png|Ronnie's Swimsuit Ronnie's PJ's.png|Ronnie's PJ's First Impressions Alex M.- Haha he's adorable in a friendly way. I want to get to know him more. Alex P.- I don't know about him... he seems like he could be a cool friends Brian- He seems slimy... I don't know he just seems mean but I should get to know him first before I judge. Clarissa- She's pretty but I don't like her atitude Colt- Umm... Do I need to say? :/ Coraline- I don't really know... sorry Danny- Same thing as Brian he seems slimy. I don't know if I should trust him... Erick- He's hot... but I don't trust him. He manipulates girls.... Genesis- She seems tough.. we could be friends James- He super cute, nice, and hot. I would date him but Colt may not let that happen to make me cry and I don't think he likes me anyway. :/ Jenny- Reminds me of Destiny, a snobby rich girl sorry Jenn but you seems mean. Johnney- I had my doubts but I love him! He's so nice and adorable in a friendly way Jonna- She seems fun! Julie- I'm glad she helped me out. We could be good friends. Junior- He lieves in my cabin. He seems friendly but if Mandi ever goes he will after her,, :( Keith- I don't really know.... he seems chill? Macey- I think we could be great friends. Madison- Seems friendly but too obsessed with her work. Malik- I met him befroe the show. He is like my best friend Mallory- Seems like the nicest. She probabally won't have any enemies. Mandi- Seems nice but I think she love her boyfriend way too much... but oh well she's nice like I said Mariah- Seems really cool and nice. We could totally be friends. Russel- Seems weird but I should get to know him first befor I judge Serena- I think she is mean but she may have a soft side :) Tiffani- Same as Malik. I need to et them togther Veronica- I think she likes Colt.... poor girl :( Interview Ronnie's Interview Interviewer: Hello Ronnie, Here's some questions to answer… How do you feel about being accepted to the show? Ronnie: I'm so glad about joining the show it's my first out of TDI. I might feel self concience around the veterans from Total Drama Danger. Interviewer: What are your thoughts about the show? Ronnie: The show will be awesome I love the name. MTV rocks! Interviewer: How will you use the money if you win? Ronnie: If I win I'll help my family through these hard times and I will donate lots to charity Interviewer: What is your strategy/strategies to win? Ronnie: My stratagy is to be nice, make an alliance and be valuable to the team Interviewer: Who do you want to be friends with? Ronnie: Anyone, it doesn't really matter but if I had to chose I would say: Macey, Mallory, Julie, Jonna, Mariah, Mandi, Junior, Tiffani, Serena, the Alex's, Johnney, Jenny, Malik and the rest of my team of course. Interviewer: Are you satisfied about the characters on your team? Ronnie: From what i've seen my team seems like a tough team to beat. So you better watch you backs guys! Just kidding. ;) Interviewer: Do you think you can win? Ronnie: I hope, I've trained so hard for this show but I am a rookie so we will see. :) Interviewer: What are your hobbies? Ronnie: I love to work at the zoo, i like help the poor/anyone, sing, play piano, cheerleading, and drawing. Oh and I write my own songs sometimes but they aren't as good as Rihanna's songs. Interviewer: Do you have a crush on someone? Ronnie: There is a guy that I think is very cute but he likes someone else I think, :( his name is James. Oh crap! Is he gonna hear this interview!? I shouldn't of said that out loud. Category:Fierce Arachnid Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tbird1997